SMC-Shinigami May Cry
by sreshtiyer
Summary: Set after the time of DMC Devil may cry, vergil's downfall and the winter war. Vergil plans to conquer the living world by joining forces with the hollows and eradicating the shinigami, the only opposing faction who pose him a threat. Dante and the soul reapers join forces to stop him, now that Ichigo lost his powers after the war. (Story up for adaptation)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- I neither own Bleach or DMC Devil May Cry and I make no profit from this.**

 **Author's Note:- This is something I've wanted to try out, and it seemed interesting. Depending on your reviews, I'll take the series forward. I'll try my best to make sure I don't make any grammatical mistakes and also unfold an interesting and out of the box plot. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **The story takes place after the winter war when Ichigo does not have his Shinigami powers and immediately after DMC Devil May Cry: Vergil's Downfall.**

 **SMC- Shinigami May Cry**

 **Chapter 1:- The new Dark Lord**

Today was a very important moment for the residents of Hell. It was now that Hell had gotten a new ruler ever since their old one, Mundus was slain. He was replaced by none other than Lord Vergil, one of the nephilims who was responsible for his death. It was pretty ironic, considering how Mundus had killed their mother, the angel Eva right in front of them by eating her heart out and also banished their demonic father, the legendary Sparda, his own brother, just because they choose to love each other and Vergil had simply decided to follow in his uncle's footsteps. After being killed by his brother, Dante cold heartedly, the despair he felt had known no bounds for his brother was everything to him and his only family left. "Lord Vergil, Lord Vergil"! Vergil jerked into reality, realizing his loyal and trusted general, the demon Alden was calling out to him. "What is it Alden?" asked Vergil. Surprisingly, Alden was the most human looking warrior in his army. He was a tall, muscular looking man with shoulder length dark, brown hair, sharp looking emerald green eyes, a face that looked as if he was in his 30's, and one that showed he was a seasoned fighter. He wore padded leather armor, with two skulls as shoulder pads, leather pants and western style boots. A thin hand and a half sword hung by his belt. "My Lord, now that you've made Hell as your own, you've gained the power you seek to finally conquer the humans. Just give us your command and the living world will be yours", finished Alden. "It's not that simple", said Vergil. " The living world is not completely defenseless like I previously thought. It might've been easy to deal with Dante the way I am now, but it is also protected by the shinigami. Conquering it won't be an easy task, even with the most skilled fighters and our army the way it stands now". "Shinigami?" asked Alden. This was completely new to him. In all his life as a demon for the past 200 years, never has he heard the term before. "Yes, they are what you would call 'Death Gods', who are in charge of guiding pure souls called 'Wholes' to the soul society, a haven for souls of humans after they've passed on, and also for purifying corrupt souls called 'Hollows'. The really evil souls end up here in Hell." explained Vergil. He then went on to great detail about the soul society, the gotei 13 and heuco mundo. He also explained how limbo was simply a gateway between hell and the living world, something similar to the dangai that connects the living world and the soul society. Except, limbo is not like a tunnel like the dangai but rather an overlapping dimension that coincides with the living world. By entering certain portals in limbo, one could enter the gates of hell. "Pardon me for asking, my lord, but how did you chance upon this information?" asked Alden. Clearly, he was surprised, since he, who has lived much longer than Vergil didn't have inkling about the existence of such things, but his master, who is only a few decades old, knows what he doesn't. "Let's just say I was paid a visit by the lord of heuco mundo, and he told me all that I know now" replied vergil, smirking. He was immediately reminded of how he collapsed in front of his mother's grave, dying from his wounds inflicted by his brother. He would've died, if not for the hollow that happened to be in the vicinity. And not just any hollow, but a vasto lorde, one of the most powerful class of hollows in existence, sensed his presence and decided to take over his powers. The hollow kept attacking him mentally by taking on the forms of kat and dante, and then finally an exact copy of himself, which lead to a battle inside his 'inner world'. But vergil proved to be stronger, and subjugated the hollow and gained all of its powers and also the knowledge it had, thus returning stronger than ever. The powers of a vasto lorde combined with nephilim powers were not something to be made light of. Vergil continued " We need more allies if we are to ever think about taking over the human world. But first, we need to eliminate the problematic shinigami, otherwise they would simply get in our way. There must be a lot of arrancar left over from after Aizen's time. If we have their powers alongside our own, we'd be unstoppable!" he said with an evil grin. Alden had a smile of his own. " An excellent plan my lord, we shall depart immediately." He said , and retreated to gather the 5 most powerful warriors of his army to depart to heuco mundo to recruit the hollows. Vergil watched in satisfaction. Just you wait Dante, he thought. You killed me once, but this time, I'll show you how wrong you were!

 **Well, I hope this fits the two story lines well and hope you like it! Let me know if there were any mistakes I made from my part, be it grammatical or plot wise. I'll also try to use the proper honorifics when we get to the next part.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Encounter**

Dante was really bored. After defeating Mundus, demonic activity had more or less disappeared completely, which meant it was back to the same old boring life again. After what happened with his brother, Kat had nowhere to go, and so she decided to pitch in with him at his old mobile trailer. Sure, there were the occasional stray demons here and there, but they were nowhere as challenging as when he battled Mundus's Special Forces. He did however; restart his previous habit of visiting the Devil's Dalliance, the night club that was owned by Lilith, the dead concubine of Mundus. With his mundane life right now, having a little 'fun' wasn't too much to ask. And besides, Kat need not know, he thought to himself. If kat ever found out, it would get too awkward, now that she was living with him. "Speaking of Kat, where the hell is she?" he said out aloud. She did leave saying something about a 'dimensional rift' that had opened up. He was beginning to get worried; it was not like her to remain out for so long, unless it was something serious. Maybe he should go check it out; Well, it's not like he had anything better to do, and he was getting anxious, unlike him, she was only human. Quickly springing up, he wore his favorite red trench coat, sheathed rebellion onto his back, and holstering ebony and ivory, set out to find her. "Maybe today won't be so bad after all" he said and headed out.

 **-Near Raptor Towers-**

Kat couldn't believe what she was seeing. Near the old and broken down tower, at the base where the lake, which was previously a portal to Limbo, now lay a huge gaping hole, a void so black, it seemed to fold the space around it like a fabric being ripped open. From that void, coming out were what seemed like demons of various forms and shapes, until Kat noticed the white mask each of them wore. "No, It can't be!" she said, shocked. She had only heard of these creatures in the old books she had read back when she was still trying to control her psychic abilities with vergil. Thinking about him dampened her spirits again, as she began remembering how he had rescued her when she was at the summit of her despair. "No, can't think of the past now, gotta focus!" she told herself. "I can't believe hollows have appeared, I thought our worlds were kept forever separate….". She had read how the world of Heuco Mundo, where hollows resided and the realm of the dead, The Soul Society and Hell were kept separate and there was no natural way to reach them unless someone deliberately opened a gateway, like the one mundus had at his office. But hollows like these could never have entered here on their own, not without assistance. They had sensed her presence, since she was easily spotted among the normal humans around her. She poised herself, " _This is bad, I can't repel so many of them, and they all seem to be pretty strong. I might have no choice but to escape to Limbo. Damn!"_ she thought. She was just about to make a portal, when a blur or red and blue raced past and headed directly for the hollow approaching her, with its claws out, ready to strike her. The figure jumped and sliced it clean in half, so fast that the hollow didn't even realize it had been cut. "Keep your filthy claws off of her, scumbag!". "Dante!", she said, relieved. "Kat, are you ok?"he asked. Taking a better look, he saw that none of them looked like the demons he had seen before. All of them had one common feature. A white mask and a hole. But like demons, they varied in form, from being animalistic, some with a human build, and some like demons. "What are those things? They don't look like your average demons". "They're hollows Dante". "Hollows?". "I'll explain later, Dante you need to strike at their masks to kill them." she said. "Oh yeah? Finally, some action at last. Let's party!" he shouted, heading to the nearest hollow. The hollow was first caught off guard by his approaching speed, but composed itself quickly to block an incoming slash from Dante. Unfortunately, Dante was much quicker and thrust Rebellion into its mask, shattering it. Seeing this, the remaining hollows started ganging up on him. Quickly drawing his guns, he shot thrice, each finding its target squarely between the eyes of three hollows, before blocking an attack from a hollow behind his back. Morphing his sword into Arbiter, he removed its head clean of its body. Now, changing it to a whip, he reeled in closer to another hollow that was making its approach towards Kat, and using the momentum, deliver a kick straight to its face. There was only one hollow left, which he reeled in using his ophion whip and delivered an uppercut, decapitating it. "Oh? I didn't expect to find a human as powerful as you are in the world of the living". Turning to the direction where that voice came from, Dante and Kat looked out as they saw another creature come out of the hole before it closed up. So they figured this must be the one the boss of the hollows that had been killed. He looked only slightly larger than a human, well built and horns coming out of his head, a white mask adorning his face with a hole in his throat. "Impossible, an adhuchas!" said Kat, not believing what she saw. "Adhu-what?" asked Dante. "Oh, it seems you know of me, woman. That's right, I'm an adhuchas, and don't compare me to those weaklings you killed before human, otherwise I promise you, you'll regret it!". He pointed his hand, where a small red orb started forming. " A cero!" exclaimed Kat. "Haha! Now you'll get blown to bits! DIE!". " Drive!" shouted dante, before sending a powerful wave at the adhuchas's face and slicing it in two. "Im-Impossible! No human can be this strong! Unless-" before he could finish his sentence, his body, now cleaved in two, started disintegrating. " I can't believe you killed him without breaking so much as a sweat! You're really gotten strong, Dante! said Kat. " It was him who was weak. Man, here I was thinking I could have a decent fight after a while, seems like I was mistaken…."said Dante, disappointed. " _Even though he says that, he did defeat an adhuchas so easily. He really is strong"_ thought Kat, looking at him proudly.

 **-A Few Minutes before-**

Rukia and Renji were heading over to where that massive reiatsu was coming from. They were given a mission to investigate the presence of a large amount of hollows at a place called 'Limbo City'. The place sure looked like it, a place of poverty and suffering and one that had sustained massive damage recently. Many buildings were nothing but piles of rubble suggesting something big had happened here. It almost reminded them of the Rukon district where they were lived as children. The reiatsu seemed to come from what seemed to be a TV tower, and massive enough to let them know the kind of hollows that were pouring out. "We need to hurry, seems one of the menos have turned up" said Rukia, pulling out her sword. When they arrived, both of them stood frozen, looking upon the scene below. A 'human' was fighting off these hollows like it was nothing, and noticed how his sword turned to different forms. "A Zanpakuto?" wondered Renji. "No, I don't sense any reiatsu from his sword or him" answered Rukia. Yet, he fought as if it was in his nature, his battle instincts were that of an experienced fighter. Then, both of them noticed the figure that crept out of the Garganta. "An adhuchas! This is bad!" claimed Rukia. Both know how strong an adhuchas can be, having fought them in heuco mundo. " Damn, I guess I'll have to use my Bankai" said Renji, as he drew his sword. Then, what happened next blew the wind out of both of them. The white haired guy, changed his grip, drew back his sword, and slashed towards the adhuchas, making a shockwave appear, that sliced him clean in half. "Ho-How!? He killed it in one hit, and that too just like that!" said an astounded Renji. "He's definitely captain level, if not above, I can't believe a human like him is so strong" said Rukia. They had come to protect this place, instead, became mere spectators. But then again, Ichigo too was a human and he was strong too. But this man didn't give off any reiatsu so it didn't make any sense. They decided to go enquire. The fact that someone so powerful is lurking about was making it uncomfortable. "Hey, you there, in the trench coat, who are you? How did you defeat those hollows?" asked Rukia. "Huh?" he said turning around to look at the two figures approaching him. " And just who the hell are you?" he asked. "Shinigami!" exclaimed Kat, who came over seeing the two of them. "You can see us human?" asked Renji. "I'm a psychic so I know of shinigami and so yes, I can see you" she shot back. This was turning out to be quite the day. First, they come across a human with insane power, and now, a psychic. "You still haven't told us who you are" said Dante, pointing rebellion across them. "Hey, easy pal, like your girlfriend just said, we are shinigami. We came from the soul society after hearing about the hollow outbreak at this town." replied Renji. "She's not my girlfrien-" said Dante with a mortified look before being cut off by Kat. "You're shinigami? This is perfect. Please, you have to take us both to the Gotei 13. There is a serious problem" said Kat. "Why do we have to go with-"complained Dante, before being interrupted by Kat again. "Please Dante, you don't understand. I'll explain everything, but first, we need to go to the soul society." She said, her eyes desperate. Turning to face the soul reapers, she said, "Please, this concerns the Hollows and I believe I know the cause, but first, you have to let me speak with the gotei 13". Rukia and Renji were thinking. She seemed to know of the recent happenings, and maybe it might help them to understanding it. Plus, this man had also defeated an adhuchas so easily, so keeping an eye for them might also be better for them too. "Alright, but you must promise me to tell us everything you know, human" stated Rukia. "Of course, that's why I'm coming in the first place" replied Kat. Rukia then drew her sword to open a senkaimon, but then Kat said, "You don't have to do that, I've already readied a portal to the soul society, pointing to the pattern on a wall. She muttered a few words, with which the circular crest started glowing, opening a portal to soul society. Again, the two shinigami stood speechless. As she entered, so did Dante, grumbling about how 'It was such a pain'. The shinigami then got a hold of themselves, following them into the portal.

 **That's it folks! I decided to make this chapter a little longer since I felt the first one was not big enough. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts and any mistakes I may have made and finally, Thanks for reading! I'll try to update this whenever possible, trying for a minimum of 1 chapter every week.**


End file.
